the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescue
Characters * Kutnohorite * Chalcedony * Rubellite * Coral * Rubellite's Pearl * Chrome Diopside (non-speaking) * Margaritasite (non-speaking) * Celestine (non-speaking) * Moonstone (non-speaking) * Blue Diamond (mentioned) * Other Tourmalines (mentioned) * Garnet (mentioned) * Homeworld Coral (mentioned) * Coral's Pearl (mentioned) Transcript Kutnohorite had been holding in her feelings about it, but the stress got the better of her. The stress was too much for her, and she came undone. Both Rubellite and Chalcedony knew what this was about. It was about Rubellite's Pearl. Rubellite knew her better than anyone, anyone other than Chalcedony. When Rubellite never returned, Rubellite's Pearl was to be reassigned, so she fled into the Homeworld Kindergarten, just like Rubellite told her to. "I wonder how she is. There isn't a day that I don't think about her and if she's alright." "I know, Rubellite. But if you're tired of just wondering, why don't we go see her? We know where she is, and the Galaxy Warp is operational. Why don't we go to the Kindergarten and look for her?" "You'd do that? For me?" "Of course I would? Why wouldn't I? I know you loved Pearl. She doesn't deserve to stay in that kindergarten any longer. It's been thousands of years. I think she's had enough." "Wait! I need to ask you guys something before you leave!" Coral came rushing to Rubellite and Chalcedony, hugging them both during their rare moment apart from Kutnohorite. "I overheard you were going to rescue your Pearl. Is that correct?" Coral began to get teary eyed. "Yes. That's right. Why do you ask, Coral? Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. It's just...I had a Pearl. I know she's still around. I managed to see her on a mission on a another planet. She was with another Coral. A mean one. I know she's mine. Her gem wasn't in the same place as her new Coral. It was in the same place as mine. She looks the same as when I left Homeworld. I need you two to please pick her up. Please? I know that Coral she's with is hurting her. Please. Do something!" "Alright Coral. We'll do it. But what does this Coral look like?" "The same as I do, except she's under the rule of Blue Diamond, and she doesn't wear a visor or a ponytail." "Alright. Got it C. We'll be on our way. Don't worry. We'll give that Coral some time to think about what she's done. In a bubble." Coral gave them one last hug and left to tell the others the news. The warp pad was right there, ready to go to the Galaxy Warp. Chalcedony was ready, but Rubellite hesitated. "What if Pearl was found and shattered? What if she was shattered and turned into a Cluster?" Rubellite broke down in tears, and Chalcedony was there to comfort her. "It's alright. She's fine. Pearl is strong. I think she's still out there. We just need to go look." Chalcedony wiped the tears from Rubellite's eyes. "Alright. I'm ready." Rubellite got onto the pad, and they warped to the Galaxy Warp. "Alright. It's right there." "Yes. Let's go." Rubellite and Chalcedony walked up to the larger warp pad and set off to Homeworld. They arrived in a dark, murky Kindergarten. Millions upon millions of exit holes surrounded them. "I told her to go to where I emerged. My exit hole is just over here. Across this.....really large....gap." "C'mon Rubellite. Kutnohorite could easily clear this gap." "Right!" Kutnohorite came into existence once again, and her enhanced strength allowed her to jump over the gap with relative ease. But Kutnohorite couldn't stay herself. If she did, Pearl wouldn't recognize her, so she unfused. "Over there! There it is!" They darted to her exit hole and Rubellite peered inside, but Pearl wasn't there. "No. Nonononono no. She's gone." Rubellite's eyes welled with tears. "I should have come sooner." "I'm.... sorry Rubellite. I know she meant a lot to you." They both sat there and cried together. But the crying got louder, and when Rubellite and Chalcedony stopped for a moment, it continued. It was coming from behind them. Rubellite turned around, and let out a gasp. A slender figure with soft pink skin was standing there, sobbing. "Pearl! You did it! You came!" "Rubellite. You've been gone for 4000 years." Pearl couldn't contain herself, and let the tears flow. Chalcedony watched and began to tear up as well. Rubellite embraced Pearl for what seemed like ages. "Pearl. I want you to listen to me. You are not my Pearl, or anybody's Pearl. You are Pearl." "But, I was made for you, Rubellite. It's my job to serve you." "Well Pearl. I officially relieve you of your duties. You are nobody's Pearl anymore. You're your own Gem." "Thank you Rubellite. This means so much to me that you'd let me be what I wanted. I always thought I had to do and say what I thought you wanted, but I was wrong. I know that this is what you wanted all along." A loud roaring noise started erupting from different sections of the Kindergarten, but only Chalcedony seemed to notice. "Uhh...guys. I think we might want to hurry this up." A horde of Shattering Robonoids began pouring through an opening. Rubellite, Chalcedony and Pearl had been scanned, and could hear their beams charging, nearly ready to fire. A beam went off, and it was aimed right at Pearl. Kutnohorite appeared, brass knuckles in hand. She was able to deflect the beam back to the Robonoid, destroying it. Kutnohorite threw herself at the other Robonoids, destroying them with hard blows and even by crushing them in her hand. Soon, the Robonoids were reduced to debris, and Pearl stood in amazement. Kutnohorite bent down on one knee. "Pearl. This is me. This is what we've been for 4000 years." "You live as...a fusion? Like the three eyed woman who fought in the Gem War?" "Yes Pearl. Just like her." "This is...so odd. I thought you detested fusion with other gems other than with another Tourmaline." "Rubellite did. But that was before the war, and before Chalcedony saved Rubellite. She saved Rubellite, Pearl. She risked her life, even when Rubellite felt she didn't deserve to be saved." "Do you two...love each other?" "Yes. And Rubellite and Chalcedony love you just as much as they love eachother. But this is something we need to get to later. There's something very important I need to do." "What is that? What do you need to do?" "You're not the only Gem in need of a rescue." "Please, let me come with! I haven't seen you in so long! We could rescue her together!" "I'm sorry Pearl, but I need you to meet some new friends back on Earth. That's where you'll live from now on. You won't be owned by anyone anymore, and there's no chance of you being reassigned to another Gem. Please. Stay where I tell you until I return." "Alright. Promise you'll return?" "Yes. I promise." Kutnohorite grabbed Pearl and ran for the exit. The only thing in their path was the gap. "How are we going to get across?" Kutnohorite looked down at Pearl and smiled, winking as well. "Oh no." Together, they jumped over the gap, and ran to the warp pad. They warped to the Galaxy Warp and warped back home. "HELP. I CAN'T SEE." "Pearl. Your hand is over your eyes." Kutnohorite took Pearl's hand off of her eyes, and Pearl stared at the faces of the Gems that surrounded her. "Oh. Right." Coral, Moonstone, Margaritasite, Chrome, and Celestine were all there. "Who are these Gems, Rubel-. I mean Kutnohorite?" "This is my family Pearl. They'll be your friends. They'll take care of you while I'm away." Together, they all talked and got to know Pearl. Pearl was finally free. Category:Major Events Category:A to Z Category:Events